Our Secret
by superstormkatie
Summary: Maximum Ride and her two brothers were always different... When she and her brothers were born they were stolen and given bird wings. Now in the 11th grade she meets a new kid named Fang. What she doesnt know is that him and his sisters are also different. What happens when the two families realize that they share the same secret? First story! Fax!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters or any brands, stores, songs, artists, ect. that you may recognize. I wish i did though.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot.**

**Okay well this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it!**

Max POV

"Hurry up Max!" my brother Iggy shouted. "We're gonna be late."

By 'late' he meant late for being early to school. Iggy has this weird liking for being early to school. I hated it because I could be sleeping for an extra few minutes during that time and we could still make it to school before the bell rings.

"Okay! Just a sec!" I hollered from the bathroom. I threw my hair into a ponytail and ran out to grab my backpack from my room.

Ugh. Brothers. The worst part was that I have not one, but two older brothers who were both older than me. There is Iggy, and then there is Gazzy. We're triplets. Iggy was born first, then Gazzy, and after that yours truly.

Iggy has strawberry blonde hair. He has bright blue eyes and is really tall. Well, technically all three of us are really tall but Iggy is the tallest. He has to be over six foot.

Then there is Gazzy. He has blonde hair and greenish, gold eyes. Gazzy is the second tallest out of the three of us. He is around Iggy's height.

Last but not least is yours truly, me, Maximum Ride. I go by Max for short. I have brown-blonde hair and brown eyes. I am also the shortest out of the three of us at 5'9".

Even though we have a lot of differences and a lot of thing alike about the three of us, we have one thing that knits us all together.

Our wings.

Yes. You heard me right. We have wings. Not chicken wings like the ones they serve at Buffalo Wild Wings. I mean actual wings. We are 2% avian and 98% human. No one but Mom knows about our wings. Mom told us that her husband (our dad who has been missing since the day we were born) and some other doctor took us to use us for their own purposes. Apparently that meant experimenting on us and giving us bird wings.

"Okay. Let's go." I said while clapping my hands together once I reached an impatient Iggy and Gazzy who were waiting for me at the back door.

"About time." Iggy muttered under his breath.

We all climbed into my black Cadillac. Yes it is mine! When we took our drivers test, I was the only one of us who managed to get their license. Iggy has failed the test three times and Gazzy has another test in a couple weeks.

Iggy climbed into the passenger side and Gazzy got the backseat. Before I even started driving, Gazzy took out all of his homework and started working on it. I looked to my right and saw that Iggy had done the same thing. It looked like a teachers desk had exploded in my car. There were papers and pencils and pens everywhere.

"Guys, again?" I asked. This was the fourth time they have done this in the past two weeks. "Why didn't you do it last night?"

"Okay. Reason number one is because Iggy and I were building a new bomb last night." Gazzy replied as if it was obvious. Building bombs were Gazzy and Iggy specialties. I couldn't tell you how many times they have thrown a bomb into my room while I was in there.

It was quiet for a moment as Iggy and I waited for Gazzy to tell us reason number two.

"What's reason number two?" I finally asked, clearly impatient.

"Oh. No, that's all." Gazzy replied with a grin.

All of a sudden Gazzy 'exploded' and the car started to smell like rotten eggs and spoiled milk.

When I say he 'exploded' it usually means he cut the cheese, passed gas, farted, ect.

Now you know why we call him the Gasman, or Gazzy for short.

I started coughing and my eyes started watering. I glanced to my right and saw Iggy coughing uncontrollably. I wished so badly I could jump out of the car and run away from the terrible smell but the car was moving and I was driving.

"No!" Steven!" I shrieked. "Open the windows Iggy!"

"Who the heck is Steven?" Iggy asked with a snicker.

Crap. I didn't mean to blurt my cars name. IT just sort of came out.

"Steven is my car." I answered while coughing.

Gazzy started laughing really hard in the backseat.

"You named your car?" Iggy asked. By then, Iggy was laughing too. I looked in the backseat and saw tears stream down Gazzy's face from laughing so hard.

"Yes I named my car! Now open the freaking windows before I use your head to break one open!"

"Sir yes sir!" Iggy shouted then saluted me.

I looked through the rearview mirror and saw Gazzy lying on him side and laughing like a mad man.

For the next five minutes I had to smell Gazzy's gas smell and listen to the sound of Iggy and Gazzy's laughter.

Once we finally reached the school, I parked Steven in my usual spot right next to the big oak tree. Just then before I could even blink, Iggy and Gazzy sped out of the car and ran into the school. I have never seen Gazzy that excited to go to school before. Iggy on the other hand actually likes to go to school. I took my time walking to the cafeteria. When I walked through the the double door I saw the most horrible sight.

Iggy and Gazzy were sitting at MY table. I had no idea how they had beat me. They usually stopped by their lockers before they came to the cafeteria. I marched up to them and asked, "Why are you guys sitting at my table?"

Well, technically it wasn't my table. My friends and I always sat there. Iggy and Gazzy sat at the football players tables.

"The other tables are full." Iggy answered as if it were obvious.

I looked around the big cafeteria. There were only a couple people here. I saw a girl who was wearing all black and was sitting at the emo table. I saw another person working on homework at the nerd table, and a couple girls drinking Starbucks at the popular table.

"What do you mean the other tables are full? There's nobody here." I told them.

Gazzy and Iggy suddenly became interested in their shoes and looked down.

"Okay. Never mind. I'll be right back. I'm going to get something to eat." I said.

I walked to the breakfast line, grabbed a hash brown, and paid for it. When I got back to the table someone ran into me and I dropped my breakfast. I angrily looked at the person who had caused my poor hash brown to fall out of my hands and land on the dirty floor. When I saw who it was I realized it was only Ella. Ella has been my best friend since the seventh grade.

"No! My hash brown!" I wailed. "First Steven now this! What's next?!"

Gazzy snorted after I mentioned Steven. I glared at him and gave him the 'shut-up-or-I'll-hurt-you' look.

"Wait, what?' Who's Steven? Okay wait. Never mind." Ella said as she started pulling me away. "We'll be right back." She said with a smile to Igg and Gazzy.

"Now what is it? You made me drop my hash brown! You better be buying me a new one when you're done talking." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Okay I'll buy you a new hash brown," Ella told me. "but did you invite Iggy here for me?" She looked at Iggy and smiled. Iggy flashed a smile back.

Ella has had a crush on Iggy since the day she laid her eyes on him. It's pretty gross if you ask me, but it's not surprising. I'm sure half of the girls in this school were crushing on my brothers.

"No I did not. They beat me to the table. When I asked why they were there Iggy said it was because the other tables were full."

Ella looked around like I had done earlier. "But there's nobody here." She answered.

"I know! That's what I said. Let's just let them sit here for right now only because you loooove Iggy!" I told her.

She shushed me so Iggy didn't hear then giggled and asked, "Wait, you never told me who Steven is. Is he your boyfriend?"

"If cars can be in relationships with humans then yes, we are dating." I told her.

"Wait. You named your car?" She started laughing.

Oh no. Not again. I don't just get why people can just accept that I named my car Steven. Lots of people name their cars.

"Yes I named my car! Why do people find that so funny?"

I walked back to the table with Ella behind me. I looked at Ella and saw that she was almost in tears from laughing so hard.

"What's wrong with Ella?" Iggy asked.

"Steven." I told him.

Gazzy started laughing again. Great. If he 'explodes' while we're at school I've decided that I'm moving to Canada and changing my name. Just then my stomach decided that now was a good time to start making whale noises which embarrassed me even more and made all three of them laugh even harder.

"Ella! Go get me another hash brown!" I whined.

"Okay okay okay!" she said while putting her hands up in defense and got up. When she came back I took the hash brown and started eating it. Everyone stopped laughing and it got really awkward because no one was talking. Then the bell broke the scilence and everyone started getting up and headed towards their classes.

I jumped up and said, "Ella let's roll."

Without another word we got up and started heading to science class. Once we entered the classroom we took our usual seats in the back of the classroom near the windows. Ella and I started talking and then Ella started talking about Iggy. I zoned out and saw a really cute kid walk into the classroom.

The kid was covered in black from head to toe. He had on a black sweatshirt, a black t-shirt under that, black jeans, and a pair of black Vans. "Well, at least he has a good taste in shoes." I thought. His hair is kind of hard to describe. It has the same style as the guy who played Percy Jackson but it's a little longer around his left eye. His hair was also black.

Either he is emo or was very passionate about the color black. Or he was cold. One time I read something and it said that black absorbs heat. Maybe he's trying to stay warm.

Then our teacher, Mr. Howards, said, "Attention class! We have a new student! Could you introduce yourself to the class?"

Then the kid said, "My name is Fang. My dad was recently offered a job here in Texas. He took the offer and we moved here."

I swear that half of the girls in our class sighed when he finished talking.

"Fang," Mr. Howards said, "why don't you go find a seat so I can do attendance."

We were a small class in a big classroom so there were a lot of seats available. Some of the girls patted the seats next to them but Fang walked right past them and took a seat next to me. Me! "Why is this super, hot, new kid sitting next to me and not next to someone who is actually cute?!" I thought.

He set his black binder and black pencil down and took a seat. Without even think I turned to him and said, "Hey, I'm Max."

"Fang." He replied cooly.

"That's a pretty cool name. How'd you get it?" I asked.

"I was a biter as a kid." He said sarcastically.

"Ohmygosh! Stay away from me then. For all I know, you could be a vampire." I said jokingly.

"Who said I wasn't a vampire?" he asked mischievously.

"Who said I didn't have a wooden stake in my backpack for self-defense against vampires." I countered.

He chuckled and smiled.

I started laughing too but then Mr. Howards decided to kill the fun. He was like a fun murderer. I swear he hated me! Everyone else was talking but he took his anger out on me. There were kids in the class who were practically screaming and I was just talking normally!

"Ms. Ride!" he snapped. "Would you like to go to the office to speak with the principal?"

"No sir." I replied as politely as I could.

"That's what I thought. Now let's start the lesson."

* * *

**More chapters on the way!**

**Fly on, Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed on my first chapter! To be honest, I didn't think anyone would review. Here is Chapter with Fang's point of view! Enjoy!**

Fang POV

I looked at my alarm clock. In the big, red, glowing, number it read 2:27 am.

"Why can't I go to sleep?" I thought.

Ughhhh! The worst part was that it was a school night. Tomorrow was my first day at Falcon High School and I'll probably be a zombie from lack of sleep.

I rolled over onto my side and then felt a sharp pain. I was crushing one of my wings. Yes wings. My sisters, Nudge, Angel, and I have bird wings.

I am the oldest. Angel is a year younger than me. Nudge is the same age as me but she was adopted into our family when she was only a few days old. Right after Angel was born Dad convinced Mom to let his company do experiments on us. Before we moved here, Dad used to work at this top secret laboratory called Itex where they experimented on children. The result of our experiment was bird wings.

After our wings were done growing, they continued to do experiments on us. Dad said that he saw how they were hurting us with the experiments and stole us and brought us home.

All of this happened only a year ago. A couple months later Itex went out of business and shut down. Dad had the idea of moving so no one would track us down. So exactly one week ago we moved from California to Texas. The move was frustrating but Dad said that we should be grateful about it. So far, I'm not grateful.  
I rolled off of my wing and lay on my stomach which was really uncomfortable. I groaned out loud in frustration and tossed and turned. I finally threw my blanket off and sat up. I needed to get out of the house. I hurried down all two flights of stairs and silently opened the sliding, glass door. I walked out to the grass and started running. When I reached the speed I needed I extended my wings.  
I soared through the night sky. The wind blowing through my hair felt amazing. I looked around. Above me, millions of stars twinkled and shined bright in the dark sky. I looked straight ahead and saw the familiar brown wings fly in front of me.

"Must be Nudge." I thought.

I watched as she landed on the roof of a house. I flew over to her and said, "Couldn't sleep?"

She jumped a little after I said that. "Fang don't scare me like that!" she answered.

"Sorry." I replied.

It was quiet for a while until the Nudge Channel turned on. "No I can't sleep tonight. I mean like were going to school for the first time tomorrow. We get to meet kids our age! We get to meet teachers and have homework! Wait. What if nobody likes me? What if I don't make any friends? What if I make friends and then they find out about my wings and they think I'm a freak? What if i-".

I put my hand over her mouth to make her shut up. Nudge could talk for hours if someone didn't stop her.

I lifted my hand off of her mouth and quietly said, "You're going to be fine. We all are. I bet you and Angel will be friends with half of the school before I've even made one friend. Then if you don't have any friends by lunch and I've already made some friends then you can sit with us at lunch."

"Thanks Fang." She said with a tiny smile. "Okay. I'm going to head back home. Wanna race?"

"Uh yeah!" I said then flashed her one of my rare smiles. I only smile at Nudge and Angel.

We both flew back as fast as we could and I let Nudge win. She did a silent victory dance and giggled. I smiled at her and whispered, "Night Nudge."

"Goodnight Fang." She answered and slipped into the house.

I quietly followed her and watched her go into her room. Once her door closed I tip toed up the stairs to my room. I jumped into bed and was out like a light.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock.

8:20!

I was supposed to wake up 20 minutes ago! School starts in 25 minutes!

We lived about ten minutes from the school so I only had 15 minutes to get ready.

That was not enough time! I had to shower, fix my hair, and eat breakfast. I power showered and threw my clothes on. I dried my hair and started to comb it. Angel calls me a girl when it comes to my hair. Okay I'll admit that I'm a little obsessed with my hair. Every strand has to be in the right place or I go crazy.

Once I fixed my hair I ran out of my room, grabbed my backpack, then snatched a Pop Tart from the pantry. I hurried to the garage and saw Nudge and Angel sitting in the car. Nudge was in the driver's seat and Angel had the passenger side so I climbed into the back.

Since Nudge and I are the same age we both got our licenses at the same time. Right after we passed the driver's test Mom and Dad got us a car to SHARE! I was pretty ticked off when they told us that but I don't really care anymore. Nudge doesn't really use the car.

"It's about time." Nudge said as she drove the car out of the driveway. "What took so long?"

"My stupid alarm didn't go off." I answered.

Angel giggled then said, "Your hair looks… nice?"

I started freaking out "Oh crap! Does it look bad?" I asked trying to look into the rearview mirror.

Nudge and Angel started laughing then Angel said, "No it looks fine. I'm just kidding."

I sat back down and didn't say anything for the rest of the drive. We arrived at the school and I was taken aback about how big the school was. It had to be two stories. This place was huge.

Nudge parked the car and we all got out. Without another word, we walked into the school and separated. I looked at my schedule.

I had Mr. Howards first period science class. It took me a while to find the classroom but when I did the bell had already rung. I walked in and Mr. Howards introduced himself.

"Attention class! Everyone!" he yelled, "We have a new student in our class. Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked me.

I don't like people knowing a lot about me so I just said my name and that Dad got a new job here. I'm pretty sure I talked about Dad's job more than I talked about myself. Once I finished talking Mr. Howards told me to find a seat so I looked around for an empty chair. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me so I looked down. I chose a seat next to a girl with really pretty, dirty blonde hair.

Right as I sat down she turned to me and said, "Hey I'm Max."

"Fang." I replied but then regretted saying it. Of course she knew my name. I just said it in front of the class a minute ago.

We weren't even talking for one minute and the teacher decided to snap at Max. I had a feeling that he didn't like her.

Once Mr. Howards started the lesson I zoned out and stared at Max. She didn't notice which was good because I stared at her for almost two minutes and if she saw she would probably think I'm some sort of crazy stalker.

After what seemed like a million years the bell rang. I stood up and looked at my schedule. Just then a familiar voice said, "Need help?" I turned around and saw Max standing there.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." I said.

I handed her my schedule and stared at her again.

She had long, dirty blonde hair put up in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and had white jeans on. She too had Vans on but hers were blue and white.

"Well," Max said, interrupting my thoughts, "We have a couple classes together so I'll show you around. We have math next with Ms. Wilson."

She handed me my schedule back and we walked in silence to math. When we reached the classroom Max sat down next to another girl and left me standing there. Just then the teacher caught sight of me and introduced me to the class.

"Everyone! This is Fang. He will be joining our class from now on. Fang go ahead and sit next to Mr. Ride. Mr. Ride, please raise your hand."

Then a kid with reddish blonde hair raised his hand. I took my seat quietly. Ms. Wilson left the classroom and everyone started talking.

The kid next to me said, "Hi. I'm Iggy. Fang right?"

"Yup."

"Cool. Have you met my sister?" he asked.

"Umm. I dunno. Who is she?"

"Max." he answered then pointed in her direction.

"You guys are related?" I asked.

"Sadly yes. Triplets." He said. "We have another brother named Gazzy but he's not in this class. I'm the oldest and Max is the youngest."

"Wow." I said.

Iggy and I talked about school and then Max walked over.

"Hey. Whatcha talking about" she asked.

Before I could say anything Iggy cut me off. "Fang is sitting with us at lunch."

Wait. What?

"What do you mean by 'us'? Last time I checked you and Gazzy don't sit at our table." She said to Iggy.

"Well now we do." Iggy told her.

Max went back to her desk with an annoyed look on her face.

Before I could ask Iggy what that was about, Ms. Wilson walked in.

"Okay everyone! Settle down! Stop talking. Now, let's get started."

Then, for the second time today, I zoned out.

* * *

**I'm not sure if that was a good chapter. I already have more chapter ready. All i have to do is type them up. I'll try to get that done this weekend. Happy Labor Day to everyone!**

** Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I still have a couple more chapters written out already. I just need to type them up. I hope yall like this one.**

Dr. Martinez POV

16 years ago

"They're beautiful." I whispered.

In my and Jeb's arms were my three bundles of joy.

I smiled and looked at Jeb. He was holding the youngest of the three, Max.

In my right arm was James (Iggy for short) and in my left was Zephyr (Gazzy for short).

I looked into Iggy's bright, blue eyes and thought, "This is my family."

Gazzy was sleeping and then suddenly 'exploded'.

I started coughing and my eyes started watering. I turned my head and saw Jeb doing the same.

"Awe jeez! What have you been eating Valencia?!" Jeb asked jokingly while pinching his nose shut.

"Haha. Very funny. That wasn't even me! It was Gazzy again!"

Jeb shook his head and made a tsk tsk tsk sound. Then he looked at me and said, "Always blaming it on the kids. When will you learn?"

I decided to do the most mature thing I could think of so I stuck my tongue out at him then said, "I hope this is just a phase for Gazzy. If it isn't were going to need to buy a lot of air fresheners at home."

I watched as Max played with the buttons on Jeb's shirt. I smiled when I saw Jeb smile at Max.

Just then a doctor walked in. He smiled at us then scrunched his nose. He started coughing and I saw his eyes start to water. Once he finished coughing he choked out, "Oh dear God! What is that awful smell?!"

Jeb snorted and pointed at me with his free hand.

I glared at Jeb and said, "Jeb shut up." Then I turned to the doctor. "It wasn't me. It was Gazzy."

The doctor laughed then said, "You might want to head to the store after this and buy some air fresheners."

Jeb chuckled then went back to playing with Max.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. and Mrs. Ride." The doctor continued. "I've been told that we need to take Maximum, James, and Zephyr to do a couple more tests to make sure they are happy, healthy and ready to head home."

"Okay." I said reluctantly. I kissed the top of Iggy and Gazzy's heads and handed them over. "Please be careful with them." I told him.

"Don't worry ma'am. Mr. Ride, could you help me carry Maximum to the testing room? It won't belong. 20 minutes at the most."

"Of course." My loving husband replied. He walked over to me and handing me Max. I held her and kissed the top of her head.

Jeb kissed my cheek, picked Max up, and left with Dr. Smith.

20 minutes later they weren't back. I panicked a little but then told myself that they were fine and that it probably was just taking a little longer than expected.

An hour later they still weren't back. I grabbed the remote by the side of my bed and pushed the 'nurse' button.

The nurse came rushing in and asked, "What can I do for you Mrs. Ride?"

"Do you know where my husband is?" I asked. "He and Dr. Smith took my three children to do some more testing before we leave. They left around an hour ago."

"I haven't heard of a Dr. Smith that works in the infant department but I'll go double check."

"Thank you" I said as she was walking out of the room.

A couple minutes later the same nurse came back in.

"Ma'am, there is no Dr. Smith that works at this hospital. Nobody has seen him, your husband, or your children. One of the other doctors contacted the authorities about this. They are on their way to help figure out what's going on."

"What?!" I screamed. "Where is my family?!" I felt some tears form in my eyes. I tried to blink them back but it didn't work. I sat there as I felt a tear run down the side of my face.

"Ma'am, please calm down. The police are almost here. If you'll excuse me, I have to go grab something real quick."

She rushed out of the room as the first sob escaped me. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. I clutched my blanket until my knuckles went white.

My babies. My sweet babies. They weren't even a month old and now they're gone.

The nurse came back in and had something behind her back. She walked over to me.

I started breathing really hard. More tears came out.

All of a sudden I felt a small prick on my upper right arm. I looked to see the nurse pull the shot out of my skin. I started to feel drowsy. I blinked and tried to stay awake. I had to find my kids. Before I knew it I passed out.

The last thing I saw was the nurse staring at me and a single tear run down the side of her face.

* * *

One Year Later

It was already over one year since they had gone missing.

The police searched throughout the entire hospital that day but couldn't find them anywhere. They checked everywhere. They even looked on the video cameras but someone had erased the footage. The worst part was that I couldn't remember a single detail about Dr. Smith. Absolutely nothing! That didn't help with the investigation.

I knew Jeb was behind this. After he found out I was pregnant with triplets, he wanted to take the kids just for a little bit and run a couple of experiments on them. I hated that idea and refused. Every time he brought it up I shut it down.

I started drying the dishes when I heard the doorbell ring. I dried my hands off and hurried to the door. I opened the door and no one was there.

"Rotten kids," I thought. "always ding-dong-ditching."

Then something caught my eye.

I looked down and saw a basket.

And there was a card attached to the handle of it.

And on the card it read, "Maximum, James, and Zephyr Ride."

And there was also a blanket in the basket.

And under the blanket were three lumps.

And those three lumps were three little babies.

And then everything inside of my head clicked.

Those 'lumps' were my children.

My long lost children.

I felt the tears start to stream down my face.

I carefully grabbed the basket and brought it inside.

I looked at the babies. One of them had bright blue eyes.

Yes. That was Iggy.

And that was Gazzy.

And that was Max.

I had to be dreaming.

I had my family back.

* * *

Four Years Later

"Mommy!" I heard Gazzy scream from the other room. "Max took my truck!"

"Max honey, please give Gazzy his truck back."

I didn't hear an answer so I walked into the rec room. It looked like a mini tornado had gone through here. There were toys everywhere. I looked up and saw Max and Gazzy fighting while flying in the air.

Yes I said flying.

After someone or something brought my children home I picked Max up and saw the wings. I gasped and checked Iggy and Gazzy to see if they were the same. Sure enough they were. I wasn't sure what to do. "Okay Valencia. You can do this. One parent and three kids may be hard. One parent and three kids with bird wings may be harder, but you can do this. You can do this." I told myself.

I swore to myself if I ever saw Jeb again I was going to kill him for taking and hurting my children.

I was able to keep their wings a secret. I told them to not tell anyone about them and they strangely listened.

It was ironic because I'm a vet and I now have kids who are 2% avian.

After I found out about the wings I decided to do a couple renovations on the house so the kids could fly inside. All that had to was raise the ceilings and make the rooms wider.

"Mom!" Gazzy screamed, bringing me back to reality.

"Wait. Where's Iggy?" I asked.

Then, all of a sudden I heard a loud BOOM come from the other room. I ran to the living room and saw smoke everywhere.

"Iggy?!" I yelled.

"Look Mommy," Iggy thankfully replied, "I made a smoke bomb!"

"Woah cool!" I heard Gazzy say then they both ran upstairs.

"Max sweetie, can you clean up all of yours toys for me please?" I asked her.

"Okay Mommy." She replied and walked off.

"I can do this." I said to myself.

* * *

Eight Years Later

"MOM!" Max screamed. "TELL GAZZY AND IGGY TO STOP THROWING SMOKE BOMBS IN MY ROOM!"

"Iggy! Gazzy! Get down here!" I hollered.

Ugh. Teenagers. They had just recently turned 13 and it was already a pain.

When Iggy and Gazzy came down I said, "You guys need to leave Max alone. She needs her space now. You guys can go help me start dinner if you want or you can go work on your homework. And I know you two have homework."

"I wanna help with dinner!" Iggy said immediately perking up.

I knew Iggy would say yes to that. He had a special talent for cooking.

"Gazzy do you want to help with dinner?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and followed Iggy into the kitchen.

"I can do this." I told myself. Anytime things got hard, that's what I told myself. It was kind of like my motto.

Just then I heard an explosion and I turned around. There was spaghetti sauce everywhere.

"So much for spaghetti for dinner." I thought.

"Sorry" Gazzy said with a little smile.

"It's fine Gazzy. You two go change your clothes." I said since they were both covered in tomato sauce. "When you get back you need to clean this mess up and I guess we'll order pizza."

"Yes! Pizza!" they shouted then ran upstairs.

"Oh Boy. Teenagers are going to be a lot harder than I thought. But, I can do this." I said with a smile.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'll try to update again tomorrow but i might not be able to because I'm going to a party. Happy Labor Day to all! Now I'm gonna go so i can watch The Great Food Truck Race on Food Network.**

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay well we didn't go to the party like I thought so I had time to do this. Thank you for copy and paste! I had it typed up on my phone so all i had to do was copy and paste it into a document. Then i edited on the computer. TIME SAVER! This and the next 2 chapters are going to be in Max's POV. The one after that might be Iggy. **

**And now presenting, Chapter 4!**

* * *

Max POV

After Ms. Wilson's class I kind of zoned out during history. I had my head down on the desk when my teacher Mrs. Bass yelled, "Max! Head up!"

Reluctantly I lifted my head. For the next 30 minutes I tuned Mrs. Bass out.

Then I heard her yell again, "Okay class! Since y'all have been good today I'll let you talk to each other until class is over."

I looked over to my friend Briana (B for short), but she wasn't at her desk. I looked around the classroom and spotted her talking to Anabel. I got up and started walking over to them when I saw a girl that I've never seen her before sitting by herself.

I don't know what motivated me to walk over there but I did.

"Hey. I'm Max." I said. "What's your name?"

She looked surprised after I said that. She was probably surprised that someone came to talk to her. Then she said, "Monique, but don't call me that. I go by Nudge. If you're wondering why my name is Nudge it's because it rhymed with Fudge. I was a weird little kid."

I laughed and asked her, "So how do you like this school so far?"

"It's really big. Have you met my brother Fang yet? Or my sister Angel? I doubt you would have because she's a grade below us. Angel I mean. Not Fang. He's not a girl. But sometimes Angel calls him a girl because he obsesses over his hair a lot"

Wait what? I was still trying to process that she and Fang were related.

"You and Fang are related? You two look nothing alike."

"Well that's because I'm adopted. Wait. Do you have a look alike at this school? I feel like I've seen you before in one of my other classes. Except you were a boy. So that doesn't make much sense."

Man Nudge talks a lot!

"Well that look alike happens to be my brother. I have two brothers actually. We're triplets."

Nudges eyes widened in awe. "Woah! Triplets! That's so cool! That's even cooler than twins! Sometimes I wish I was a twin. Fang and I are kinda like twins. Except were not related by blood or look alike or alike at all. But were the same age!"

For the rest of class we got to know each other.

Before class ended, I invited Nudge to sit with us at lunch and she accepted my offer.

Once the bell rang I walked out of class and dropped my stuff off at my locker. Suddenly I got tripped and fell on the ground. I looked up to see who it was and I saw Lissa and Brigid laughing at me.

Lissa and Brigid were also known as the schools queens. I hated them. They were such flirts and so fake. The worst part was that the redhead, Lissa, was my neighbor.

"What do you two want?" I growled.

"We want you to leave Fang alone! He's mine." Lissa snarled at me.

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded. Seriously. I mean sometimes I thought these two were crazy.

"You know what were talking about! We saw you two laughing and talking this morning in first period! And now I'm telling you to back off of him. He's mine."

"Well I would listen to you but I don't care what you're saying." I told them as I stood back up.  
I started to walk away and then I heard, "I'm warning you Ride! Things will get ugly if you don't back off!"

I turned around while I was walking and shouted back at them, "Well that's too bad! Since you two started this mess its already ugly! If you'll excuse me I have to go meet Fang and my other friends at lunch!"

I walked into the cafeteria 10 minutes late and saw all my friends talking to one another.  
B, Anabel, and Ella were talking. Probably about shoes or something.

Anabel came later in the morning so we never saw her in the cafeteria. It was usually just B, Ella and I but this morning B had a doctor's appointment.

Next to Ella I saw Iggy and Gazzy looking bored while two girls flirted with them. All of the girls at this school wanted my brothers. Iggy was captain of the football team last year and Gazzy was captain of the soccer team and co-captain of the football team. I watched as they finally got the girls to leave them alone and sat back down.

Fang was just sitting there taking bites out of a sand which. I didn't see Nudge anywhere so I went up to the lunch line. I grabbed a soda, pizza, and a bag of chips and paid for it. I started heading back to the table and caught sight of Nudge. She was looking around trying to fond where to sit. I walked over to her.

"Hey Max! Where have you been? You're already like 10 minutes late." said Nudge.

"I was just talking to some people" I told her, "C'mon!" I walked her to my table and introduced her to my friends.

"Everyone this is Nudge!" I said, "Nudge this is Anabel and B from history class, Ella who's been my best friend since the 7th grade, my brothers Gazzy and Iggy, and then some weirdo." I pointed to Fang and Nudge giggled and said to him, "Pleased to meet you weirdo whom I have never met before."

I laughed and plopped my stuff down next to Fang.

"I believe you're the weirdo." Fang told me coldly while giving me the death stare.

"No you are!" I countered with a glare.

"You're weirder."

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!

"Okay you're both weird for having this conversation but we all know who's weirder." Iggy said out loud.

"Who?" Everyone at the table said in unison. It was kind of weird.

"Max is. Case closed!" Iggy said quickly.

After that everyone started laughing and arguing over who was weirder and before we knew it the bell had rung.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and next thing I knew I was in my car waiting for Gazzy and Iggy so we could go home.

I waited in the car for almost 10 minutes until I saw Iggy and Gazzy. I started to open the sun roof.  
I stuck my through the sun roof and yelled, "Hurry up! If Total has an accident on the floor again I'm telling Mom where you two hide your explosives!"

They ran to the car and got in the back.

"Okay were here sheesh." Gazzy said as he shut the passenger side door.

I drove off and then I saw Fang walking all by himself. I pulled over to where he was walking and rolled down my window and asked him, "Need a ride?"

He looked startled for a second then said, "Sure." I unlocked the car and climbed into the backseat next to Iggy.

Gazzy must have realized that this was the perfect time to embarrass me and said, "Oh Steven. I missed you soooooo much!"

And of course to make things more embarrassing, he said it in my voice. It was a special ability he had gotten a couple years ago. We all had them. Iggy could feel colors and I could fly really fast. This was all caused by the wings.

"Who's Steven?" Fang asked.

"Max's car."  
"Gazzy shut up!"

We had said it at the same time.

"You named your car Steven?" Fang asked

"Yes. Now go ahead and start laughing." I told him.

He didn't laugh like I thought he would have. He just grinned and kept quiet for the rest of the drive. Unfortunately Gazzy and Iggy burst into laughter and wouldn't shut up for the rest of the ride.

I smiled and kept driving.

When we arrived at home I ran inside leaving the Fang (who had been silent since we left the school) and Gazzy and Iggy (who had finally stopped laughing) in the car.

"Total! Come here boy" I called.

Then I spotted the fuzzy black fur ball and he ran outside to do his 'business'. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy walked in.

"Cool house." Fang said.

"MOM! WE'RE HOME!" I yelled Then from the other room I heard, "OKAY!"

Mom walked out and asked us, "Hi everybody! How was school?"

"Boring"

"Fine"

"Ehh. Its school."

She went over to Fang and said "Hi I'm Valencia Martinez but you can call me Dr. Martinez."

"Hi I'm Fang Walker."

"Hmm. Walker. Are you by any chance related to Cole Walker?"

"Yes ma'am. He's my dad. Do you know him?"

"Yes I was just talking to him earlier today and I invited him and his family over for dinner tonight. Looks like your early!" Mom said.

"Good thing I gave you a ride then huh?" I said with a grin, "Looks like I don't need to drive you home!"

"Yup. I'll call my dad to tell him I'm already here." Fang said and walked back outside. When he opened the door Total trotted back in.

"Iggy! Do you want to make dinner today?" Mom hollered because he had already went upstairs.

"Yeah! Do burgers sound good?" He asked as he was walking back down the stairs.

"Yes! That's perfect. Make Triple times the amount today. We've got company." Mom told him.

We usually only make double times what Iggy's recipe is because we eat so much. But since there's going to be company Iggy's gonna have to make extra.

"Gazzy get started on your homework!" Mom hollered upstairs. Then she turned to me and said "You too Max."

"Okay okay okay! I'm doing it outside." I told her and walked outside with my backpack.

This was going to be a great dinner.

* * *

**I'll be doing this copy and paste thing more often so I'll hopefully be able to get more chapters out.**

**I'm just curious but who else uses their phone to read FanFiction? I do.**

**More on the way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! How was your week? Mine wasn't the best. I failed my World Geography and Science Quiz. Then I got a 79 on my Latin Quiz. So I'm kinda disappointed in myself and I feel really stupid and dumb. So we just finished the second week of school and I have a 77 in science. I think that's terrible because I'm a straight A student. But I stil have 7 weeks to push my grade back up. Also World Geo is a high school credit class and I'm not even in high school so yeah. Anyways enough about me! I now present Chapter 5!**

Max POV

Fang had just finished talking on the phone when I walked out.

"Hey. My my mom is forcing me to do my homework. Wanna get Gazzy out here so we can all finish it now?"

"Sure." He answered.

I ran in and went upstairs.

I walked into Gazzys room and said, "Hey Gaz, wanna do your homework outside with me and Fang?"

"Yes! Math is so hard! How are you in the advanced class?!"

I looked at him and said, "Because I'm the smart one. Duh!" and went back downstairs with Gazzy following me.

Its was the middle of November so it was cool enough to work outside. No Texas heat. No mosquito's or other bugs buzzing around you. It was nice and cool outside with a slight breeze.

We started with math and finished with history. By the end I could name almost all of the bones on a human, Gazzy now understood the Pythagorean Theorem, and Fang had memorized all of his Latin flash cards.

Right as I zipped my backpack Iggy walked out.

"Is it ready?" I asked. I was starving.

"Uh no! Also since I'm making dinner I expect some homework answers." Iggy answered

"Ugh okay."

Iggy started up the grill.

Oh man I had to get out of here. If I stayed with the delicious burger smell any longer I was seriously gonna eat someone.

Gazzy went back inside so I said to Fang, "C'mon. I'll show you around."

We walked on the rock path and then we went to the rest of the backyard.

I looked at Fang and his mouth was wide open.

I smiled and said, "Careful. You'll catch flies."

He quickly shut his mouth.

I can understand why he was in awe. You can't see most of the backyard from the house. Plus we had a large yard that extended outward and from the house all you saw were a bunch of trees covering the rest of the yard. To the left was a giant pool with a slide, diving board and hot tub. To the right was moms garden. We had built a tree house a while back and hidden it so well that you couldn't even tell it was there.

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked Fang.

"You mean cooler than your backyard?! This place is amazing! Hey wait. What's that?" He asked pointing towards our tree house.

"I don't know. Maybe just a bunch of sticks stuck in the branches. Cmon!"

I didn't want to lie to him but I had to. Years ago Iggy Gazzy and I swore that we would never let anyone who didn't know about the wings in our tree house. The only way to get in it was to fly to the top. We installed a ladder at the base of the trunk though because one time Gazzy was too scared to come down so Mom had to come get him.

I took Fang to the garage.

Since Gazzy got to help design the pool and Iggy got his own outdoor kitchen I got the garage.

Mom never used it for her car. Sometimes she needed to get to the vets office really fast and she said she couldn't deal with the slowness of a garage. So she just parked her car in the driveway up front.

Since she didn't use it, I decided that it would be my own little space.

Fang and I walked into the house to get to the garage. I opened the door and Fang was in awe. I don't blame him. It is pretty cool.

It's three car garage so it was huge.

Okay don't judge me but I'm kind of a book lover. A nerd as some would say but I don't use that word. I prefer the term fangirl.

Extending along the whole wall of the garage was a book case. I had everything. From Sci-Fi to Romance to Dystopian. Books were my way to escape the real world and go into another. The best part was that I was the only one who had the key to the garage.

In the middle of the room was a big pile of pillows. The floor was carpeted and there was air conditioning and WiFi connection.

Fang looked around.

"No offense but are you guys rich?" He asked.

I was debating whether I should tell him the story but before I could decide it just slipped out.

"When I was born my dad had supposedly gone missing and all of us were convinced he was all of us I mean all of us. The police, the neighbors, mom, me, Gazzy, Iggy, the investigators, he had left a loadful of money for mom and us in his will. He left so much. much. money it was enough to redo the house, backyard and garage. And it was enough to pay for college for me Iggy and Gazzy." I told him.

"Oh well I'm sorry for the loss of your dad. But this room is so cool. How many books do you have?" He asked in awe.

His mouth was open again so I said, "I can see you really want to catch some flies."

He closed his mouth and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Just then Iggy burst in scaring me.

"Dinners ready! Get your butt in the kitchen!"

I laughed and took Fang back to the kitchen and locked the garage door.

Once inside I saw Gazzy and Nudge talking, Fangs parents speaking to Mom, and another girl sitting at the table on her phone. I'm gussing that was Angel.

She had blonde curly hair that ended right below the shoulder and blue eyes.

A couple minutes later we were all seated and eating.

Iggy has made the best burgers on the face of this planet.

I was talking with Angel, Nudge, Mom, and Mrs. Walker. I looked over and saw Iggy and Gazzy making a Pros and Cons list of joining the football team. I heard tryouts were in a couple days.

I ditched the girl's conversation about school and turned towards the boys.

"Why do y'all want Fang to join the football team so bad?" I asked.

"Well because Fang looks like the guy for a for a running back." Iggy replied as if it was obvious.

"So its settled then Fang. Tryouts are next week on Tuesday from 4pm to 6pm. We ca-"

"Woah woah woah. Don't I get a say in this? I haven't said one word about this and you've already set me up for tryouts and chosen my position."

"Well do you want to do football?" Mr. Walker asked asked.

"I dunno. Yes. No. Maybe? I'm not sure!" Fang answered obviously stressed by this.

"I think you should do it." I said.

Four heads turned to me and all said "What?" at the same time.

"I said I think Fang should try out. Being on a sports team is really cool and I think you should try it out." I told all four of them.

Fang sighed and turned to Iggy and Gazzy and asked, "Okay. When are tryouts?"

* * *

**Okay I know this is short but I'm hoping to get another chapter up in an hour or so OR by tomorrow morning. I still have to shower and finish my homework though so no promises! Anyways I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, followed, or even favorited my story. Yall are awesome!**

**Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Okay I know the last chapter was really short but I made this one extra long! And I know I said that I was going to post this either last night or this morning but I fell asleep fast last night and I didn't wake up till 12:00 this morning. Plus on Clash of Clans my clan is going to war so yeah. Anyways here's chapter 6**

Max POV

Finally! The weekend! Whoop whoop!

This weekend, our family had invited Fangs family and Ella to dinner. After dinner Ella, Nudge, and Angel were going to spend the night with me and Fang with Gazzy and Iggy.

For dinner we ordered some of the biggest pizzas that I've ever seen.

It had to be two feet across. We had ordered three of the big pizzas and there wasn't enough room for them. We had one on the counter, one on the island, and mom had to bring in another table for the third one.

After dinner the adults made us go outside and 'socialize'. Mom, Mrs. Walker, and Mr. Walker stayed in and talked.

We all stood there wondering what to do.

Then an idea popped into my head. We could play Hide N Seek. But that's for little kids.

But then before I could stop myself I blurted out, "How about we play Hide N Seek?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious?" Iggy asked

"Uh yeah. Why don't we? If we do we could play the advanced version."

(The advanced version is just a wider range to hide. Like hiding in the whole neighborhood instead of at one house.)

"I'm in" Ella said "It seems fun."

"Okay me too" Nudge said

"Me three" Gazzy said

"Okay I'm in." Iggy and Angel said together.

We all looked at Fang waiting for his answer. Nudge and Angel did their Bambi eyes and Fang stared right at them.

"Fine. But I'm not it," Fang answered. "and just stop with the Bambi eyes."

"Okay here are the rules!" I started saying "We play all along this street. If you leave the street your automatically it. If you get tagged by the seeker then you're it. And no going inside."

Then without a warning Gazzy shouted "ONE TWO THREE NOT IT!"

Everyone shouted "Not it!" Except for Angel.

"Okay Angel is it. Count to 100 then come find us." Iggy told her.

We all ran off in separate directions.

I ended up two houses down from ours and scaled the tree. I grabbed a branch and started climbing up.

When I made it up I looked around. Sometimes I think that my eyes are programmed for the night. I could see Ella hiding in a bush three houses down, Gazzy sprinting down the street, Nudge squatting next to a mail box and Fang right below me.

Wait. What? Fang right below me?!

"Fang! What are you doing?! Get away or you'll blow my hiding spot!" I whisper-screamed.

"Woah! Max? Sorry I didn't see you up there."

Just then I saw Angel running towards us. I quickly climbed down the tree and start running with Fang at my tail.

"What are we going to do?" He asked while we ran.

"Well I don't know about you but I know I don't have to outrun Angel. All I have to do is outrun you!" I tell him.

I extended my foot and tripped and fell into the grass in someone's front lawn. Fell on my stomach so rolled onto my back. That was a bad idea because A second later Fang also tripped and landed on top of me. The air in my lungs felt like it had been knocked out of me. I could feel my wings being crushed by Fangs weight.

"Oof! Ouch! Fang! Man you weigh a freaking ton! What have you been eating, rocks?" I asked him as we were on the ground.

"Why? Your head missing some?"

He countered.

Just then the lights turned on at the house we were at.

Oh crap! This was Lissa's house!

With Fang still on top of me, we stayed as still as possible.

Then the front door burst open and 3 girls walked out.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my front yard?!" I heard Lissa scream

Then one of them started walking over two us.

Fang and I didn't dare to move a muscle. I looked around and could see Angel watching us from a distance. Everything was quiet. The only sound was the steps on the cold, wet grass by three teenage girls.

I could see Lissa's red hair in the moonlight.

"Fang?" One of them asked. Judging by the voice I'm guessing it was Maggie. Maggie was okay I guess. We never argued like me and Lissa did.

"Ohmygosh! Fang! What a surprise!" Lissa exclaimed in her stupid little flirty voice.

I didn't think any of them saw me until Maggie pointed it out.

"Hey Max" she said cooly

I tried to say "Hi Maggie" but it come out "Hufgh Muhgy" because Fangs shoulder was practically in my mouth.

"Max!" Lissa spat my name out like it was poison. "What do you think you're doing in my front lawn?!"

I pushed Fang off of me so I could speak.

"What does it look like? I was having some fun with my new best bud Fang." I told her.

I swear, even in the dark I could see her face get a little red from anger and jealousy.

I looked and Fang and caught his eye and mentally said to him "Fang! Back me up here!"

He seemed to understand the look I sent him him and told the three girls, "Uh yeah. My best friend and I were just messing around like always." He playfully punched my arm.

"Looked like a little bit more than messing around." Brigid muttered under her breath.

Just the Angel ran up and tagged Fang and screamed at the top of her lungs, "FANGS IT!"

"Oh goodie. More people. Who else is here on my lawn Ride?!"

As if on cue Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge walk up to us. I didn't see Ella anywhere.

"Well Ride! Why don't you and your flock get off of my yard before I'm forced to call authorities."

"That seems kind of harsh now. Doesn't it?" I asked plastering a fake innocent look on my face.

Without another word she sashayed back up to her front door. Right before she walked in she turned back and said "Bye Fang!" In her most flirty and cutesy voice.

Gross. Gag me with a spoon.

Then I heard Angel mutter, "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Gazzy and Iggy chuckled after she said that and Nudge cracked a smile.

Brigid made a "Humph!" sound and quickly followed her in but Maggie lingered for a bit.

Before she walked in she said "Bye Max." and went into the Lyons household.

After that we played a couple more rounds of hide n seek while being careful to avoid Lissa's house. After our last round we all sat at the table in our backyard.

Once we all caught our breath Fangs parents walk out.

"Kids, we're leaving!" Mrs. Walker hollered at us.

"Okay! Bye Mom! Love you!" Nudge hollered back.

"Bye!" Fang also hollered

"Bye! Love you!" Angel called out.

"Love you too!" Mrs. Walker answered.

After they left Gazzy asked, "Soo, what do y'all want to do?"

"I dunno." Ella said. She reappeared after the Lissa incident. She claimed she was hiding the whole time.

Then Mom walked out. "Hey kids! Do y'all wanna start up a bonfire?" She asked

"Yes! Do we have marshmallows?" I asked. I loved when we did bonfires. When Iggy, Gazzy and I were little we used to eat marshmallows then jump into the pool, fully clothed. But we can't do that now because Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Ella would find out about the wings.

"Uh yeah. I think we have a couple bags in the pantry. Can you go check?" Mom asked.

"Sure." I answered and got up.

I returned with 15 bags of marshmallows. I know what you're thinking. 15 bags! Its not realistic but since Iggy, Gazzy, and I eat so much. We like to stock up. Because of our wings, we digest food and burn off calories faster than the average human would. So since we burn more calories, we need more energy, so we eat more food.

Nobody seemed surprised by the amount of food.

"We should play Chubby Bunny." Iggy announces.

"Okay. Count me in. But just don't cry when I beat your sorry butt." I tell Iggy.

Just like that, one by one, we all joined in the contest.

For those of you don't know how to play Chubby Bunny, here's how.

First you put one marshmallow in your mouth and then say Chubby Bunny. Then you put another marshmallow in your mouth and say Chubby Bunny. You keep doing that until you can't fit anymore in your mouth. The person who says Chubby Bunny the most wins.

I went first and got 15. My record is 18. Ella got 8. Gazzy got 13. Angel got 9. Nudge got 11. Iggy also got 15. We were all waiting on Fang now. We watched as he put marshmallow number 15 in his mouth and said "Chubby Bunny". I stared at him in awe as he beat my score and made it to 19! Then I guess he couldn't hold the marshmallows in his mouth anymore and spit a couple out and chewed up the rest.

For the rest of the night we roasted marshmallows around the fire.

* * *

I woke to a scream. "IGGY!"

Its Ella. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I saw Ella at the sink trying to scrub something off of her face.

I turned to the mirror and see my face. Right along my forehead in black marker it says "Fang was here :)" There's also two big hearts on my cheeks.

Holy crap. I'm going to hurt them so bad.

I look at Ella and see what's on her face. Along her forehead it says "I LUV IGGY!" with a bunch of hearts around it. I snort because it's true.

Ella glares at me for a second then continues scrubbing her face.

Nudge walks in and sees what's on her face. It says "I love Gazzy and Iggy". She stares at her reflection in horror for a minute then grabs the soap from Ella.

By now Angel is awake and mumbles "Guys. Its 6 in the morning. Go back to-" she stops when she sees her face. Hers too says "I love Iggy and Gazzy" Then, like Nudge and Ella, she grabbed the soap.

All of a sudden an idea popped into my head.

"Guys. Wait. I have an idea."

"MAX!" I wake up and rub my eyes. Did someone call me?

"MAXIMUM RIDE I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD!" I think that was Iggy.

Hee hee. That means they found our surprise.

I quietly walk out of bed being careful to not wake anyone when I realize that I'm the last one up.

I walk over to Iggy's room and see Ella, Angel, and Nudge lying on the ground crying and laughing.

I go to Iggy's bathroom and open the door.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang stare right at me.

* * *

_Flashback_

Nudge and I tip toe to Iggy's bed. She pulls out the pink permanent marker. Perfect.

I grab it from her and start doodling on Iggy.

Iggy and Gazzy sleep like rocks. Nothing can wake them up. Not even the fire alarm. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing. But for tonight, its a good thing.

I drew a handlebar mustache on Iggy. Since Iggy doesn't wear a shirt to sleep Nudge was drawing hearts all along his arms and stomach.

When we finished with Iggy he looked like he had the chicken pocks but with hearts. To top it off I wrote on his forehead "I worship Max like she's a goddess."

I look over to where Angel and Ella are. They colored on Gazzy. Instead of drawing on him they graffitid on him. I don't know whose idea it was but one of them started writing random words on his stomach and arms. I saw the words Ham, Angel, Nudge, Brick, Sand which, School, Glop, Sofa, ect. Random things like that.

All four of us moved to Fang. He had a shirt on so we couldn't draw on his stomach. So I did his face and wrote "I love Max" I drew hearts all around it. Ella got the arms. She did zebra stripes all along them. Nudge got the right leg and Angel got the left. They wrote random words again.

When we finished we all crept out of the room and went back to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

_Flashback Over_

I burst with laughter and fell on the ground beside Angel. The boys closed the door and tried to scrub what we did off. I smiled and kept on laughing.

* * *

**Okay well there yall go! Enjoy this chapter because yall are in for a surprise for the next chapter which I'm not posting UNTIL next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I have nothing to say so here ya go. Its kinda short so I'll post another chapter hopefully before Wednesday. This takes place 1 and a half weeks after the sleep over in the previous chapter.**

* * *

1 and a half weeks later.

Iggy POV

My head throbbed as I clutched it in my hands.

These headaches have been going on for a couple days now. I had a fever a couple days ago but didn't tell anyone. I couldn't miss school. I told mom that I had a headache yesterday after school so she gave me some pills and sent me to bed. I hoped the headaches and fevers would've stopped by now but they didn't.

I already took an Aspirin earlier this morning but it didn't help at all. Every throb brought another wave of pain.

I stood up but then collapsed back down.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Everything was blurred.

My left eye was throbbing too. I thought it was going to pop out of its socket if it continued.

I had to get up. I had to get to the bathroom to get ready. I had to get to school. I had to get to practice... Football practice started today and I just had to be there for the team. I made team captain again this year and couldn't let the team down. Fang and Gazzy both made co-captain in case you were wondering.

I finally managed to make it to the bathroom. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth as my hand shook violently.

I made it to the staircase before I felt another brain attack.

I screamed internally and fell to the ground clutching my head. I shut my eyes tight and clenched my teeth waiting for the torture to be over.

When it stopped I slowly got up. My legs were shaking. I took one step down the carpeted stairs and fell. I fell down all 17 steps.

I was at the bottom stair. My head hurt even more. I probably banged it on a step or something.

I tried to look around but everything was blurry.

I groaned and felt something sticky on the side of my head. I touched it with my fingertips. I brought my hand back and stared in horror at the blood on my fingers.

I tried to sit up but right as I lifted my head it banged back onto the stairs. I was too weak to even lift my head up.

My head started throbbing. It felt like my left eye was going to explode.

I felt cold. But my head was burning up.

Am I dying?

I moaned and heard a scream which made my head hurt even more.

I couldn't see who it was but it sounded like Max.

"MOM!"

Another wave of pain went through my skull as the person screamed.

I realized that it must have been Max because it sounded like a girl.

Just then I heard someone gasp. Then I had to listen to the sound of someone's puke landing on the white carpet upstairs.

"What is it honey?" I heard. It must have been Mom. I doubt Gazzy would call Max 'honey'.

"IGGY!" Mom screamed.

Why is everyone screaming? All this noise is going to make my head burst open.

I could still hear someone throwing up.

I felt a cold, boney hand touch my forehead. The hand pulled back quickly as if my forehead was as hot as a grill top.

I heard some beeping and then a "Hello?"

I moaned. I opened my eyes to try to look around again.

When I opened my eyes all I saw were blobs of white, bright, light which made my eyes hurt so I quickly shut them.

"I'm dying" I thought. "I'll never get to play the first game of football season. I'll never graduate or go to college. Worst of all, I'll never be able to tell Ella how I really felt about her". I was planning to ask her to homecoming in a few weeks but it looks like that's all canceled now.

The last thing I heard was an ambulance siren from outside.

Then I drifted off into a land of pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Chapter Up! Sorry in advance if there are typos. I've been kinda busy. Almost failing science right now.**

* * *

Fang POV

I woke with a jolt. I sat up in bed and glanced at my alarm clock. 7:56 it read. I groaned and lay back down. I just needed a few more minutes of sleep...

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

It was 8:00.

"Had I just been awake 4 minutes ago?" I thought.

It felt like I was sleeping for another couple hours.

Ughhhh. Mondays. Something about today just didn't feel right. It felt as if something bad was going to happen. But then I dismissed the thought from my mind and thought that it's probably just a Monday thing.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slipped out of my covers. I stood up and slowly trudged towards the bathroom.

I turned the water to the shower and stepped in. Once my face hit the water I was no longer sleepy. While I showered I thought about Max. I thought about the sleepover. That night was the best day of my life even though I got sharpied on.

I stepped out of the shower onto the cold tile floor and dried myself off. I grabbed my clothes, threw them on, and fixed my hair.

I'm going to skip this part because nothing really interesting happened.

* * *

Nudge was driving again so I climbed into the backseat. I leaned my forehead against the glass of the window. I watched as we drove by trees and birds and houses.

We started slowing down and I looked around. All of the cars almost stopped moving and pulled to the side of the road. Then I heard the sirens. I watched as an ambulance sped past us. Once out of sight, all the cars piled back onto the road.

We got to school with two minutes to spare. I hurried to science class so I wouldn't be late. When I arrived i took my usual seat by Max but she wasn't there. I looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Max's friend, Ella, looked as confused about Max as I did.

After Mr. Howard's took attendance he started the lesson about the human body. I zoned out and my thoughts wandered towards Max.

"Fang, stop thinking about Max. Focus on science class" I internally told myself.

I leaned back in my chair and turned my focus to the whiteboard.

Once the second period bell rang I practically ran out of there. I hustled to math to meet Iggy and ask him where Max was but strangely, he wasn't there either. "Was Gazzy here?" I thought. But I wouldn't find out until lunch.

20 minutes into class Max burst into the classroom. I tried catching her eye as she walked toward her seat when I realized something. Max's eyes were red and puffy. Max had been crying.

I had only known Max for a week and a half now but I already knew she wasn't the type of girl to normally cry.

I watched her for the rest of the period as questions buzzed through my head. Where was Iggy? Why is max late? Why is max crying? Should I talk to her? Why am I asking questions in my head? When the bell rang I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'll tell you later." She muttered. I could tell she was on the verge of crying again so I left her and went to language class. I zoned out again in that class and waited for lunch.

It took forever but once the lunch bell rang I started toward the cafeteria. Once there I bought some chips and a soda and sat down at our table. Slowly everyone else trickled into the cafeteria and took there seat. Max came in and plopped down next to Ella. I didn't see Gazzy anywhere. Anabel and B had worried looks on their faces. Nudge looked worried too.

For the first 5 minutes of lunch this is what I heard from our lunch table.

"Max what's wrong?"

"Max are you okay?"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Where's Iggy and Gazzy max? Are they okay?"

Why won't you talk Max?"

"Answer me?"

Girls. God. Sometimes they could be so annoying.

The question went on and on until Max finally snapped.

"Just shut up! All of you! Leave me alone!" She shrieked and the whole cafeteria turned towards our table.

I saw as Max's face turned a little red realizing what she just said and ran out of the cafeteria.

I turned toward Ella and then she said to me, "Go."

I did what Ella said and followed Max. I finally caught up to her as she reached a bench under a big oak tree next to her car.

I watched as she started crying into her hands. I didn't think she knew I was here so I said, "Max?"

She looked up, clearly startled and saw me. I stared into her big, brown, teary eyes.

"Fang..." She whispered.

I walked over to the bench and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Max? You can tell me. After all we are 'best buds'." I said, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

She started crying again and I pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arm around her while she cried into my black sweatshirt. She cried until she had no more tears to cry. She cried until my sweatshirt was soaked into her tears.

"It's Iggy." She mumbled into my chest.

She burrowed her face into my sweatshirt.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I told her. I was afraid I was making things worse.

"No. I want to." She answered in a weak voice. "This morning Iggy wasn't feeling well I guess. I woke up and walked down the stairs and saw Iggy lying on the bottom stair. There was a bunch of blood around his head." She paused.

Blood? Iggy?

She grabbed my hand and gripped it tight then continued.

"I screamed and then Gazzy walked out. He saw Iggy then puked on the stairs from shock. Mom came over to the stairs and she screamed. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911. They took Iggy to the hospital."

I realized that the ambulance I saw this morning must've been them. How could this happen to Iggy? He was totally fine these last few days. The only time he wasn't feeling good that i knew of was after we managed to get the sharpie off. He said he had a really bad headache.

Max continued. I hadn't realized there was more to the story. I just thought the Sharpie smell had gotten to him.

"So mom drove with Iggy in the ambulance and I drove Gazzy and I in Steven. We got there almost half am hour after the ambulance did. Iggy was already getting tests done. The doctor came in and told mom what they had found out."

What did they find out? I wondered. Is Iggy okay? Why did Max come back to school and Gazzy didn't?

Why am I asked so many questions in my head again?

Then, as if Max read my mind, she answered the first question.

"Fang" she said in a hushed voice. I could see the tears about to spill out of her eyes again. "Iggy has eye cancer."


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo. How is yalls weekend? Mine was fun. Friday night went to the mall with my friends and then I came home and did homework for 3 hours (not fun). Then yesterday I spent the night at my best friends house who us a year younger than me and her brother (who is in my grade) was having his birthday party. So some of his friends were about to Ding Dong Ditch someone's house and then they saw a cop car. It was so freaky. The cops had to come in the house and interrogate each one of the boys (there was 7) because someone in the neighborhood reported that they saw someone in their backyard. But they didn't go in anyone's backyard. So yeah and then we had a Nerf gun war and I'm just gonna say i I won. It was me against 4 boys. The odds weren't in my favor. **

* * *

Fang POV

No.

It can't be.

Not him.

Not Iggy.

Anybody but Iggy.

How could Iggy have eye cancer? He was looked perfectly fine these past few days.

"Fang?" I hear max say weakly.

"Yeah?" I whispered

"Can you drive me to the hospital? You can stay there if you want?" She asked me.

"Of course." I replied

She handed me her car keys and we climbed into Steven. Instead of sitting shot gun, Max climbed into the back and lay down. I started the engine and I drove off.

Almost 45 minutes later we arrived at the hospital. Ugh. Texas traffic is the worst. There's so much construction on the roads.

I looked back and saw Max still lying there. "Max?" I whispered in case she was sleeping.

"Umph." She replied.

"We're here." I said

Right after I said that she perked up and opened the car door. I watched as she ran into the hospital doors at full speed. I locked up her car then followed her in.

Right as I entered the door I realized that I don't know where to go. I looked around for any trace of Max but found nothing

"Okay then." I thought.

I walked through one door hoping to find an elevator but when I opened the door i saw some lady sitting on the toilet.

Crap. I just walked into the ladies restroom. The worst part was that it was one of those on bathrooms that have just a toilet. No stalls.

She screamed and threw something at me. I caught what she threw and apologized then closed the door. I looked to see what I caught and saw I was holding a tampon. I shrieked and dropped it.

"I'm scarred for life now." I thought.

I wiped my shaking hand on my shirt and continued to look for the elevator.

After almost five minutes of searching I gave up and walked back to the front entrance when I saw the front desk.

Wait. There's a front desk?! I'm so stupid!

I walked up and asked "Do you know where Iggy Ride's room is?"

Without even looking at any papers or checking her computer she said, "Room 554. Floor 5. Elevator is to the left."

Wow. Of course I went to look for the elevator on the right side.

"Thanks." I said before I walked to the left.

When I found the elevator I stepped in and pushed the number five button.

Once I reached that floor I walked out and heard screaming. I followed the noise and find Max yelling at the receptionist.

"What do you mean you can't tell me about my brother?!" She demanded. "He just got diagnosed with freaking cancer and you can't tell me how he's doing?! What kind of freaking hospital is this?!"

"Max?" I asked

"Fang!" She runs up to me and hugs me."What took so long?"

"I'll tell you later." I said. "What's going on?"

"They won't let us see Iggy." She answered.

She stops hugging me and grabs my hand. Without saying anything she leads me to a little, private, waiting room. There I see Dr. Martinez sitting on the sofa looking nervous and Gazzy curled up in a ball on the sofa.

Dr. M saw me and said, "Hey Fang."

"Good afternoon Dr. M." I said but then instantly regret saying it. Of course it's not a 'good' afternoon. Sometimes I think I'm so stupid.

I took a seat next to Max on the sofa. Then Max asked me, "So what took so long?"

"Ummm. Well...?"

I pause hoping that we can drop the subject.

"Go on." I heard Gazzy say.

I look in his direction and see him sitting up. I try not to notice his eyes but its hard not to stare at them. They're all red and puffy like Max's are.

"Okay. Well after Max I parked the car Max ran in and left me in the parking lot. I followed her in ambit then realized i had lost her. I walked to the left and opened a door because I thought it was an elevator. It turns out it was the women's restroom. The worst part was that there was a lady sitting on the toilet and she screamed and threw something at me." I told them. By now Dr. M is listening too. Probably because this might be the most that I've ever talked at one time.

"What did she throw?" Max asked

I mumble "a tampon." but it came out "a phantom."

"A what?" Gazzy asked

"A tampon." I said a little louder.

"A tampon?!" Gazzy asked.

I nodded and Gazzy and Max started laughing. Dr. M started chuckling too.

Soon we were all laughing about my embarrassing moment.

"What did you do after that?" Gazzy asked while still laughing.

"Well my first mistake was accidentally catching it. After that I apologized and closed the door. Then I realized I what I was holding and dropped and it and screamed."

Gazzy and Max started to laugh even harder after that.

Just then a doctor walked in. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at the doctor. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the corner of the room with wild eyes. He looks just like the white coats that did experiments on us when I was at Itex with Nudge and Angel.

I watch as Dr. M follows the doctor out of the room.

I looked around and saw Max and Gazzy staring at me.

I started to breathe hard and it felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest.

Max walked over to me and mumbles, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and pressed my back harder against the wall. I started to feel light headed and before I knew it I passed out.

* * *

I woke up and saw Max looking at me with tears running down her face. "Humph?" I say

"Fang!" She shrieked and gave me a hug.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well after the doctor walked in you freaked out and passed out. You have been out for..." She looked at the clock on the wall "a minute and a half."

"Oh." is all I said.

I sit back up and leaned against the wall.

Just then the Dr. M walked back in.

"Mom...?" Gazzy asked "Is Iggy okay?"

"Um, well there going to do a couple more tests on him. After that they're going to hold a meeting with all of the cancer doctors and decide what they're going to do with him. That's all I know for now."

She said.

"Oh..." Max whispers.

I could see she was about to cry so I stood up and walked to the sofa that she was sitting on.

I sat down and wrapped my arm around her. she head into my sweatshirt again.

Before I knew it I fell asleep with Max by my side.

* * *

_Oh this wild wild love of ours it can't be tamed oh this wild wild love of ours it can't be tamed_

_Oh for better or worse a blessing or a curse_

_Oh this wild wild lo-_

Huh? What? Oh.

I looked down at my phone and saw 3 missed calls from Nudge.

I declined the call to make that stupid song stop playing.

Nudge stole my phone and figured out how to change the ringtone for her contact and I don't know how to change it back.

Hey don't judge. It's my first phone!

I looked around and didn't see Dr. Martinez anywhere. Gazzy was in his phone playing some game.

"Seriously dude?" Gazzy asked. "Wild Wild Love by Pitbull featuring GRL?"

"Don't judge. Nudge changed it and I can't figure out how to change it back. She put some lock on it and I don't know the password." I tell him.

He snickered and went back to playing on his phone.

I tapped the messages app and scrolled down to Nudge's name with my left hand because my right arm is around Max.

Me: **_Hey what's up?_**

When I text I like to type the whole word out. I don't really like all of the abbreviations.

Nudge: **_Where are you?! Schools already out and I'm in the car with Angel. We've been texting and calling you and you haven't been picking up! Where did Max go? Are you with her? Is she mad at us? If she's there tell her that we are all very sorry for what we did._**

Me: **_Nudge, you text as much as you talk and no that's not a good thing_**

Nudge: **_it's a gift! :) now where are you?!_**

I looked up from my phone and asked Gazzy, "Is it okay if I tell Nudge what's going on? She's asking where I am."

"Yeah sure. It's fine. She can some down here if she wants." Gazzy told me.

"Okay thanks. I'll tell her. Angel might come too though." I said

"Its fine." He answered

Me: **_Okay well we're at the hospital..._**

Nudge: **_WHAT?! WHY?_**

Me: **Iggy he... he's not doing so well.**

Nudge: **_oh no. Is he gonna be okay? Should we come? Is that why Max was crying earlier? Is Gazzy there? What about Dr. M?_**

Me: **_okay well yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes._**

Nudge: **_we're on our way!_**

I sighed and put my phone on sleep.

"What did she say?" Gazzy asked me

"She's coming. I think Angel is too. Where's your Mom?" I asked

"She had to go to that meeting with the doctors." He told me

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come?" Gazzy asked me

"Yeah sure." I said. I slowly remove my arm from Max and set her head down on the sofa cushions. I stood up and stretched

Gazzy stood up and started towards the door. I followed him and asked, "Do you even know where we're going?"

He continued walking and said "Nope."

Well okay then. I follow him as we go down the quiet hallways. We keep walking until we find a set of double doors.

I look at Gazzy. He looks at me. Then without a word, we both push one door open hoping to find the cafeteria but instead we end up in the...

nursery?

"Wow Gaz. Look at all of this food." I said sarcastically

"I thought I was going the right way. I smelled food from this direction."

"Well you might wanna get you nose checked."

"Excuse me!" One of the doctors snapped. "You two aren't allowed to be in here! I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Yessir. We just got lost looking for the cafeteria. Can you tell us where it is? Gazzy asked in a polite tone.

"Floor 4. Right to your left when you get out of the elevator. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." I said and we walked out of the nursery.

This time I lead us to the elevator and we stepped in.

I pushed the 4 button and we waited. The elevator dinged and we stepped out. I looked to the right and started walking that way but then Gazzy's voice stopped me.

"Dude. He said the left. I'm pretty sure you don't want to repeat what happened last time when you went the wrong way."

"Oh." I said. I'm so stupid sometimes.

I turn around and we walk to the double doors. Next to the doors is a sign that says, "Cafeteria" I wrap my hand around one of the door handles and pull.

"Fang. The door says Push." Gazzy tells me.

Ugh. I am so stupid.

I pushed on the door but it didn't budge. Gazzy pushed but it just won't open.

"Gaz," I said. "It says open from 11-3."

Of course it says that. And of course it's already 4.

Gazzy sighed and without a word, he turned around and headed toward the elevator.

This was a complete waste of time.

* * *

**Next chapter is in Dr. M POV**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoot Whoot! This is my 10th Chapter! Double Digits Baby! Sorry I didn't update earlier this weekend. Homework and such.**

* * *

Dr M POV

"No. I'm telling you we should just wait a little bit and see what happens." A doctor said.

"Yes I totally agree with Danika." Another doctor said motioning towards the doctor that had just spoken. "We should wait and see what happens. This is the rarest case I've ever seen. This kind of eye cancer in a teen only happens in 1 of I think 300 people."

I sighed and ran my hand through my already tangled hair.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked no one in particular. "After all he is my son."

"Oh yes of course Dr. Martinez. We just want to find the best solution and then you can decide from there." Iggy's main doctor, Dr. Wolfe, said.

I leaned back in my chair. I looked at my wrist watch and saw the time. I had been in this meeting for almost two hours and they still don't know what to do with Iggy. We were all sitting at a very large, circular table. By 'we' I mean Dr. Wolfe, Danika (the eye specialist), Dr. Gunther-Hagen (the main cancer doctor), me, and two other doctors whose names I didn't know.

"David," Dr. Wolfe said motioning to one of the doctors whose names I didn't know, "We need to try to get rid of this cancer. Not keep it in him and use him like a test subject."

I shuddered when she said 'test subject'. It wouldn't be the first time he's been a 'test subject'.

"Where is Iggy right now anyway?" I asked.

"Dr. M, Iggy is in one of the hospital rooms down the hall from the waiting room. The nurses put him on sedatives for right now until we can figure this out. Are you sure you wanted to keep his short on? It seems kind of odd."

I nodded and told her, "I'm sure."

Somehow I had to keep these wings secret. When the nurses said he had to change into a hospital dress thing I refused. If his shirt came off then our secret would be out and I would lose them.

Just then someone walked in with a tray. On the tray were cups of coffee for each of us and sandwiches. I gladly reached for one of each.

"Maybe we could try "it"?" The other doctor said.

"What are you implying Alexander?" Dr. Wolfe asked.

Alexander cleared his throat and told us, "That new prescription we got. It could save Iggy's eyesight. But it could also damage him. Mentally and Physically."

"What?! Why would you want to do that?!" Danika exclaimed.

I looked around. Everyone seemed as confused about this as I did.

Dr. Gunther-Hagen cleared his throat and asked, "Alexander, you don't mean-"

Alexander cut him off. "Yes that's exactly what I mean. If we succeed at this we could be well known in the medical world and we could figure out how to cure eyes cancer for teens! This is the best option."

I blinked twice. What did he just say? They could save Iggy?

"Wait. We do have another option." Dr. Gunther-Hagen announced.

We all turned toward Dr. Gunther-Hagen.

"What other option?" I asked.

"We could surgically remove the cancer all together before it spreads."

"No!" Danika snapped. "No. Just no. We don't need to result to that. We could still save him AFTER a couple tests."

I had no idea what they meant. I just sipped my cooling coffee and listened.

Then David said, "I do believe that is the best option. Removing the cancer all together. It's too risky to do a couple tests while it could be spreading."

"No. We can stop the risk of it spreading if we just use what I wanted to do!" Alexander exclaimed.

Danika seemed to finally snap. She pushed her chair back and stood up. She walked over to Alexander and slammed her hand on the table. "No!" She yelled. "We cannot risk the patient getting hurt!"

David scoffed and also stood up. He walked over to Danika and poked her hard with his pointer finger and said, "Like your way wouldn't get him hurt! You want to do freaking experiments on him! If you haven't noticed Danika, your way could KILL him if it is done the wrong way! Nobody in this whole mother fricking building even knows how to do the kind of surgery!"

Danika look startled for a second then glared at David and took her seat next to me again.

"Okay so I have three options. Experiments, a new kind of medicine, and removing the cancer all together?" I asked.

"Yes." Dr. Gunther-Hagen said.

"Can each person explain what the are going to do?" I asked.

"Of course." Danika said. "You should choose my way because if this succeeds then we can also save future patients who might have this type of cancer. James could have no evidence of cancer and so could others."

"No. Just don't even listen to Danika." Alexander said. "Her way might save people but it could also kill your son. Is that a risk you want to take? One wrong move of a tool could seriously injure him. If you do my way with the medicine then we could possibly make him immune to any other kinds of diseases. He could go back to normal. Continue with sports, get a job, drive a car, and go to college. Anything!"

I looked at Danika. Then to Alexander. Then stared at David waiting for him to go.

David took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. He looked at Danika and said, "Don't choose her." Then he looked at Alexander and said. "Or him. Choose me. If you choose Alexander's way you could mentally and physically hurt your son. This medicine is too powerful. I'm pretty sure the rest of us wouldn't want to risk something bad happening. James is a great upcoming man from what I hear. He's intelligent, brave, strong, athletic, creative, ect. If you choose either of those options then all of that could be taken away from him. If you choose to remove it all together then James could become quite a man. Sure he'll have some flaws but he could still accomplish great things."

What do you mean by 'removing the cancer all together'?" I asked.

David shrugged and looked away. I tried to catch someone's eyes but everyone was avoiding eye contact.

After a moment of silence, Dr. Gunther-Hagen finally spoke up. I took a long sip of my cooled coffee and listened.

"By 'removing the eye cancer all together' he means to exterminate the source of the cancer. James has the cancer in his eyes, yes? Usually with eye cancer the source of the cancer is in the eye. Or eyes depending on how bad it gets."

I swallowed my coffee and looked up at Dr. Gunther-Hagen. "So what you're saying is..."

I took another long sip of my coffee.

"We would have to remove James' eyes."

What?!

I spit out all of my coffee in shock. I heard a scream next to me and glanced over.

Danika sat there drenched I'm my coffee. Oops.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Danika!" I exclaimed.

"No worries. It's fine." She reassured me.

I turned back to Dr. Gunther-Hagen and asked, "So Iggy would be blind in one eye?'

"Well yes but no. We would want to take both eyes out just to be safe and make sure the cancer isn't in the right eye too." David said.

Oh...

"So what's it going to be?" Dr. Wolfe asked.

Everyone turned towards me and waited for an answer.

What if Iggy doesn't want to be blind? What if he wants to help other people because that's the kind of selfless person he is? Would it be better if he was immune to all diseases? But what if he gets hurt? I would never be able to live with myself if that happened.

Then I knew what I was going to do.

"I know now. I want what's best for him. He may have some flaws but it could help him in the future. I think- no wait. _I know_ I want the cancer remover completely."

Right after I said that Dr. Wolfe called out, "Prep another hospital bed! Open a surgery room! We've got a teenage boy's cancer to remove."

* * *

**Okay well I couple things to say.**

**1) I changed my username from istudywumbology to superstormkatie.**

**2) I updated my bio if you want to check it out**

**3) I have this really cool idea for a new story but I'm not sure if its good or not. If anyone wants to read it I can PM the first chapter to you. Its called _Entering the Storm. _If I have enough people say they like it I might write a bunch of chapters then post it. I dont want to write 1 chapter at a time because its too stressful. The story is Maximum Ride. No wings.**

**4) This probably isnt that important but today i realized that Im a perfectionist.**

**Thats All! Fly On!**

**-Katie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeesh. I don't mean to sound picky or selfish or rude or anything hut 3 reviews?! That kinda hurt me. I know this is short but I'll update soon. Busy this weekend**

* * *

Max POV

I shivered and sat up. I saw nothing but white around me. I yearned for Fangs warmth back. I looked down and saw I was wearing a paper thin, hospital gown. My wings were clearing visible is you looked at me from behind.

All of a sudden I heard an explosion.

In the distance I saw a tall, strawberry blonde, haired kid. His back was turned to me and he too had on a hospital gown. I could clearly see his white wings poking out of the gown. I smiled and called to him.

"Iggy!" I shouted.

I watched as Iggy turned toward me.

He was holding a bunch of wires and and couple sticks of dynamite. He had black ash smeared on his face and the front of his gown.

"Max!" He startd to run up to me with a huge smile on his face but then stopped.

All of a sudden he collapsed to the ground and clutched his head. I darted toward him but then I crashed into an invisible wall. Separating my brother and I was a wall that was see through and it wasn't sound proof. I could hear Iggy's antagonizing screams as he held his head.

I watched hopelessly as Iggy curled up into a ball on the other side of the wall.

All of a sudden I saw a red spot blossom from his head. Right above his ear, blood starts to flow out. It lands on the pure, white floor and his clothes. It stains his strawberry blonde hair turning parts of it crimson red.

"Iggy!" I shriek.

He turned toward me as the side of his head and his eyes started leaking blood. He chokes out the word "Max..." and then he passes out as the blood continues to seep out. After a moment him and all around him is covered in his blood.

"No Iggy!" I shriek. "Iggy don't leave me! Iggy! No no no!" I pounded my fist against the the wall as the tears streamed down my face.

I sunk to the ground and cried. "I love you Iggy." I whispered.

"Max?" I heard someone say. "Max wake up."

* * *

I woke with a jolt. I looked around and saw three concerned faces looking at me.

"Max? Are you okay?" Mom askedm

"Uh yeah. Sorry just a bad dream. I'll tell you later." I told them.

I heard Gazzy groan and I smiled. Gazzy has always hated my dreams. In the seventh grade, I'd have a dream almost every night and tell it the next day. Gazzy thought it was annoying and decided to make the "10 words to tell your dream" rule. That basically meant I only had ten words to tell my dream.

"Okay. We have to go to the surgery hallway. Do you want to come?" Mom asked.

"What for?" I asked.

"Iggy is going to get surgery. I've decided that it is going to be best for him if the doctors just take out all the cancer. Removing it all would be the safest route to take."

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Iggy's eyes are going to be removed."

"Iggy's going to be blind?" I whispered.

"Yes." My mother said weakly.

Before i can stop them, I feel the warm treats stream down my face.

_No Max. Stop. Crying is for the weak. You've already cried enough today._ I said to myself in my head.

I sniffed and looked up to Mom.

"Let's go." I said.

I got up off the sofa and followed Mom, Gazzy, and Fang down the quiet hallways.

I hate hospitals. I don't know what I hate about them. It could be the smell. Or the quietness. How cold it is everywhere in the building. Or its because I got stolen here and experimented on.

Just then I saw a hospital bed getting wheeled down the hallway. I moved out of the way and tried to get a good look of who was in the bed. When i saw who it was I gasped.

It was Iggy. He looked so peaceful in sleep. I reached out to touch him but then the doctors pushed him towards a set of double doors.

Those double doors. Everything was about to change behind those double doors. Our lives would never be the same. I would have to drive Iggy to school everyday from now on. He would need help up and down the stairs. How is he going to cook and build bombs with Gazzy?!

I looked away and felt mom's arm wrap around my shoulders. I buried my head head into her shirt and silently cried.

**I'll Update soon!**


	12. NOT CHAPTER 12! ANNOUNCEMENT!

Okay so first of all I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like I think 2 weeks. Maybe 3?

But I've had sort of a writes block and school is just so overwhelmed. Who agrees with that one? I mean like seriously? Why do all of the teachers schedule their tests for the exact same day?!

And our first report cards are coming out this thursday and I've been trying to bring all of my grades back up to A's.

So 2 things. Maybe 3:

1) what is the best way to get rid of writers block?

2) when would yall like the chapters? Week days or weekends? I need to know so I know when to write.

3) I've been trying to write another story too! It's called Entering the Storm. Here's the summary description thingy:

"I love you Fang." I whispered.

"I love you too Max." He said. And with that, he was gone.

Little did I know, that would be that last time I would ever see him.

Okay so there it is^^^ if you would like the first chapter as a preview (I need feedback) then pm or cmoment and I can PM you.

Okay thank you guys so much and I'm so sorry I haven't update.

Ps my foot is asleep and I can't wake it up


	13. Chapter 12

**Here we go! I wrote this last night and I think it's good. Sorry for the late update. And sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. I used spell check but sometimes I don't see the little green squiggly line under the word.**

Fang POV

I watched hopelessly as Max silently cried into Dr M's sweater. I wanted to just reach out to her and pull her into a hug. But I couldn't.

All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice from down the hall. "Max! Fang! Gazzy! We're here!"

I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Nudge and Angel coming towards us. In each of their arms were grocery bags with something in them.

Max looked up from Dr. M's shirt and saw Nudge. She ran up to her and gave her a hug. Nudge dropped the grocery bags and wrapped her arms around Max.

Dr. M cleared her throat and told the rest of us, "Why don't yall head back to the waiting room? I have to go do some more paperwork."

Without any response, we all walked silently back to the waiting room. I opened the door and plopped down on the green sofa.

Everyone came in and we were all silent. Even Nudge; and she never shuts up.

Then Angel broke the silence. "Who wants to play a game?"

Nobody answered.

"It's really fun."

Still no answers.

"It involves food."

"I'M IN!" we all shouted at once.

"Okay then. We're gonna play Never Have I Ever. It's usually meant as a drinking game or you can use your fingers but we're gonna use food."

Angel pulled out 4 large bags of gummy

"Oh my gosh gummy worms are my favorite!" Max exclaimed, no longer sad.

Angel continued to explain the rules. "Okay we each start out with 10 gummy worms. One person will say 'Never have I ever...' and then they will say something they have never done. If you have done what the person says they haven't done then you put one gummy worm in the middle of the table. The person who still has gummy worms at the end wins and get all of them in the middle."

"Got it. Now give me the bag." Max said.

After Max almost ate a whole bag herself, we started the game.

We all encircled the round coffee table. Max was on my right and Gazzy on the left. Next to Gaz was Nudge then Angel.

"I'll go first!" Gazzy anounced. "Okay. Never have I ever... been out of the country."

Max sighed and moved one gummy worm to the middle of the table.

I raised an eyebrow and she explained. "It was for a school project. We had the opportunity to go on a week long trip to Italy, Germany, and France back when I took Latin in 7th and 8th grade."

"OMG that is sooooo cool! I would have totally gone. Did you go to Milan in Italy? It's the fashion capital of the world! I've always wanted to go there. Did you go by yourself? I would be terrified to go by myself. What about Paris? The city of love! That would be so romantic. And if I went I could've gone on the-"

"Nudge shut up and go it's your turn!" We all shouted.

Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and she said, "Oops. Okay here I go. Never have I ever used a karaoke machine."

Gazzy pushed his candy into the middle next to Max's.

Before anyone could say anything Angel said, "Never have I ever been in a relationship."

Gazzy slid another gummy worm in.

Apparently Max has never had a boyfriend.

Without hesitation Max said, "Never have I ever dyed my hair."

Everyone turned their head towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to put a worm in?" Max asked.

"What? No! It's natural!" I told them.

"Sureeeeeeeeeee." Gazzy said and leaned back onto the sofa.

"It is" I exclaimed.

"Fang, buddy, nobody has natural jet black hair." Max said.

"Okay first of all it's not jet black. It's midnight. And second of all it is 100 percent natural. Right Nudge and Angel?" I asked.

They caught my eyes for like one second but then looked down.

"Nudge? Angel? Yall do know it's natural right?" I asked

"Well. . ." Nudge started to say but then stopped.

"Are you kidding me? It's totally natural!" I exclaimed.

"It's more of an obsidian black..." Angel murmured.

"What? No its not!" I retorted.

"Fang just put a gummy worm in the middle so we can go on." Gazzy said.

"But-"

"Just put a gummy worm in the middle already!" Max exclaimed.

I sighed and realized that there was no way getting out of this. I slid the gummy worm across the table and put in the middle.

"Never have I ever," I started to say. "Been stung by a wasp."

I silently watched as Max, Gazzy and Nudge put a gummy worm in the middle.

I looked around at the others gummy worms. Max and Gazzy both had 8 worms left. Nudge and I had 9. Angel still has 10. It looked like Angel was the real competition.

We had all gone so it was back to Gazzy.

"Never have I ever, painted my nails."

Not even 3 hours after we had moved here, Angel and Nudge had painted their nails like 4 times. I don't even know how.

I was surprised when I saw that Max didn't put a worm in. I always thought girls painted their nails.

Huh. You learn something new every day.

One by one we took out turns.

One by one the gummy worms made their way to the middle.

One by one everyone ran out of gummy worms and lost.

By the end of the game, Max had won.

"Whooooo! Food!" She squealed and grabbed the pile in the middle.

We all watched hopelessly as she gobbled down the gummy worms.

Just then I heard my phone vibrate on the sofa.

I picked it up and saw 23 missed called from Mom and 142 texts from Mom.

Oh crap.

I quickly scanned through the texts and the majority of them were, "Where are you?!", "Nicholas Walker you better pick up this phone!", "Fang!", and ect.

How did I not hear my phone go off? My stupid ring tone should have at least gone off.

Then I heard it.

_All this wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_This wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_For better or worse_

_A blessing or a curse_

_Long live this wild wild love of ours_

_Long live this wild wild love_

"Nooooooooo!" I mentally screamed in my head.

I quickly grabbed for it and tried to turn it off.

"Stupid I Phone's." I thought. "Why didn't I get an android like Nudge and Angel?"

When I finally got the ring tone to stop, I looked up.

I saw Max, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all staring at me.

Oh *insert your choice of curse word here*.

"Fang," Max said slowly and quietly. "Is that your phone?"

"Yes."

"And is that your ring tone?"

"Yes."

I could see all of them were about to burst into laughter.

Then it went off again.

_All this wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_This wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_For better or worse_

_A blessing or a curse_

_Long live this wild wild love of ours_

_Long live this wild wild love_

"Nooooo!" I screamed inwardly again.

Everyone burst into laughter.

Well now I know how Max felt when everyone laughed at her car.

Mom was calling again.

This time I picked up.

". . .Hello?" I said.

"NICHOLAS WALKER WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"With the girls."

"NICHOLAS WALKER THIS IS NO TIME FOR FUN AND GAMES MISTER!"

I said nothing.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?!"

"Uhhh. Tuesday?"

"NICHOLAS, IT'S YOU'RE GRANDMOTHER'S 90 BIRTHDAY!"

"Okay. So. . . ?"

"SHE IS HAVING HER PARTY IN 20 MINUTE'S AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOU ARE!"

Oh yeah. I remember now.

"WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"At the hospital."

FOR WHAT?!" She shrieked.

"Stuff."

"Fang," She lowered her voice. "Which one? We're coming to pick you up. I have your suit and a couple dresses for the girls."

"Memorial Herman."

"Well when we get there be ready to change into your clothes then get in the car."

She hung up.

"Angel! Nudge! It's grandma's birthday and we need to go to her party."

"Oh yeah! Is mom bringing the dresses? It's so cool how grandma is 90 now? That's almost 100 years! Even though we haven't known grandma for a while, she seems cool. I hope she gives us cookies like most grandmas' do. Speaking of cookies did you get that fundraising packet at school today? The fundraising company is Itex. Isn't that a coincidence? You know because of our-"

Before I could beat Nudge up, Angel tackled her against the sofa pillows.

I saw Max's eyes widen for a fraction of a second when Nudge said the word "Itex." but then they went back to normal.

Gazzy exchanged a glance with Max.

I don't know what got into Nudge. She knows that the number one rule is to not speak of anything related to our wings. Sigh. I was probably going to have to talk to her again about it.

Then the worst thing happened.

My phone ringer went off again!

Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap!

_All this wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_This wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_For better or worse_

_A blessing or a curse_

_Long live this wild wild love of ours_

_Long live this wild wild love_

"We're here!" I heard Mom yell from the phone after I picked it up.

Before anyone could react, I hung up and yelled "Nudge! Angel! Downstairs!"

I watched as they ran out of the room with excited looks on their faces.

Ugh. Girls.

Not even 3 minutes later, they were both upstairs trying to figure out what dress to wear.

By the time they had chosen, I had my suit on.

I watched as they looked from the last dress to Max.

Then from Max to the dress.

I swear I saw a light bulb appear over their heads and they grabbed the dress.

Then Nudge whipped out her phone and texted someone.

She smiled at the response and nodded to Angel.

I watched as Nudge and Angel both grabbed Max and dragged her to the bathroom with the dresses and a box of makeup.

"No! Fang! Gazzy! Don't let them take me! Please!" Max screamed.

Gazzy and I didn't say anything.

I already knew she wasn't getting out.

20 minutes later, (thankfully) Mom texted me and told me to go downstairs so we could go.

"Nudge and Angel let's go!" I hollered.

I sat there completely bored out of my mind.

Then I looked up.

And I saw Max.

Wearing a dress.

**Okay so my apology chapter I posted got I think 8 reviews! That's the most review I've ever gotten and it wasn't even a real chapter. Can we try to get 8 reviews again!? That would make my day! :) Also, last chance to read a preview of my new story Entering the Storm. I think I might publish it soon but I'm not sure yet.**

**-Katie**


End file.
